


Getting Rough (But Not That Tough)

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Diary of a Lonely Housewife [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: 1950s AU, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teaching, capeless au, genderfluid tim, mentioned/implied BruDick TimKon DamiColi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Tim's getting careless, and it was only a matter of time until someone caught on to what he was doing. But there's no reason he can't turn it into a learning experience- possibly for both Damian and for himself, even i he reuses to admit the truths Damian blatantly sees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to y'all or your patience while I worked on this one. I've been very busy, and I needed a bit of a break to let my brain recharge for this series!
> 
> As always, [here's Tim's dress](https://static.artfire.com/uploads/product/8/828/73828/7673828/7673828/large/vintage_1950s_summer_dress_flared_skirt_round_neckline_simplicity_1207_d92dfa05.jpg)! (It's the yellow one!)

Tim groaned, his mouth aching as it was stretched open. Dick was thrusting into him, Tim on his knees on the pavement around the pool. He could feel its heat through the thin fabric of his dress, as his hands rubbed Dick’s toned thighs. His tongue flicked along the underside eagerly, coaxing a groan from Dick as he tipped his head back.

 

“Pretty little girl,” he breathed, “with the wicked mouth.”

 

Tim shivered, one hand sliding down, between his legs. He pressed against his dress, ground into his palm as Dick thrust harder, fucked towards his throat and had Tim seeing stars. Tim whined, and the vibrations had Dick burying his hands in Tim’s pretty hair, holding him still as he came with a growl. Tim trembled, his cock pulsing, aching so badly, as he swallowed, the salty-bitter combination on his tongue making him want  _ more _ .

 

“Could kill a man,” Dick mumbled, easing back, letting his cock slide from Tim’s mouth. Tim stared up at him with his red, slightly swollen lips, his eyes hazy, and Dick was pulling his  _ too short _ shorts back up. “Come on sugar,” he said, bending down and pulling Tim up, forcing his hand from his groin. “Let’s get you off.”

 

Tim didn’t argue- god,  _ who would? _ He walked backwards a few steps, tumbled back onto a lawn chair and sprawled out. Dick grasped the crisp, soft yellow fabric of his dress and shoved it up his legs, whistled when he saw the damp spot in Tim’s panties.

 

“Look at you pretty girl,” he whispered, giving the bulge in Tim’s panties a squeeze, before he was moving up higher. He slid his hand down the front of Tim’s dress, grasped at his chest, before rolling his thumb over one nipple. Tim arched, breathing out a  _ yes _ , and Dick grinned. “You like when I touch you here?” Tim nodded, frantically tearing at his dress, trying to get it partially shoved down his chest. He nearly tore it, but it was finally pulled down over his biceps and ribs, and he pushed his chest up, baring himself for Dick.

 

Dick kept that easy smile, grasping the arms of the lawn chair as he bent over. His tongue dragged over one nipple, hot and wet, and Tim cried out. He shoved one of his hands down, pulled at his panties until his cock was free and in his hand.

 

“That’s it,” Dick mumbled into his skin, as Tim frantically pumped his hand over his cock. “Get yourself off for my sugar.” He closed his mouth around one nipple, sucked gently, before pinching it between his teeth. Tim gasped, tossed his head back and pushed up, coming with the sharp pressure still on sensitive flesh. He could feel the vibrations from Dick’s chuckle, as his tongue began to soothe the ache, before he was straightening up, gesturing down towards his abs.

 

Where Tim’s cum had splashed.

 

Tim’s eyes flashed, and he was sitting up, digging his nails into Dick’s sides and dragging his hungry tongue over each pearlescent trail. Dick shivered, began petting his hair, whispering little praises for the  _ pretty girl who could clean up her mess _ .

 

Tim swore, he was going to come again.

 

*

 

Tim lifted his face, studying himself in the mirror. He touched at his eyes, pleased his makeup hadn’t smeared during his little escapade. He smiled to himself, reaching down to trace his still red lips, thinking they were so sensitive, thinking he’d like to take Dick for a spin one more time-

 

But time didn’t  _ allow _ . Dick was packing up and would be leaving, on to his next job. Tim couldn’t just  _ keep _ him, which was a shame. He was fun.

 

He left the bathroom, smoothing his hands down his dress to free it of any remaining wrinkles, and opened the front door. He leaned out it, just as Dick was slamming the trunk of his car closed.

 

“Pleasure as always  _ Miz Drake _ ,” he said, and Tim’s cheeks went up in pink flames over that. Dick winked, before offering a little wave, moving around his car and climbing in. Tim leaned heavily on the doorframe, watching him pull away, before closing his eyes, taking one long, steadying breath.

 

He might have taken another, if he hadn’t heard, “And what is  _ that _ look for?”

 

Tim’s eyes snapped open, turned to look at the sidewalk, and standing right between his house and the neighbor's, was a scowling Damian. Arms crossed, he had his hip cocked as  _ always _ , was studying Tim with those hard, jade eyes.

 

Tim said nothing, and Damian was advancing, cutting through the grass Kon had just cut a few days ago in his white heels, hitting the paved path and pausing, right in front of the steps. “And  _ who _ was that?”

 

“The poolboy,” Tim said, and he  _ smiled _ without meaning to.

 

Damian frowned. “-tt- I am aware. My  _ father _ employs him as well.”

 

Tim almost laughed. He wondered if Damian had figured out his father probably choked on Dick’s cock, as well.

 

Damian took another step closer, one foot lifted on the steps now. “What were you up to?”

 

“Tending to my house,” Tim lied, easily. “What you should probably be doing.” Damian’s frown grew, and Tim swore that scowl was going to be stuck on his face. He turned, waving Damian off silently, stepping in and moving to shut the door behind him.

 

It never latched, however. Damian was up and catching it, holding it open and leaning into Tim’s house. “You have this look,” he said, and Tim glanced over his shoulder, about to tell Damian to get the  _ hell _ out of his house, but- “you get the same look around the mailman.”

 

Tim faltered, for a moment, and Damian’s smile grew. He stepped in completely, still holding the door open. “You’re  _ fucking them _ , aren’t you, Drake?”

 

Tim turned away, took one deep breath- and he knew this was coming. Damian was too  _ nosy _ to not come to the conclusion, and it wouldn’t matter. Whatever he said, Kon would believe Tim over him.

 

He didn’t feel  _ nervous _ , when he turned around, only giddy as he flashed a put-together smile. “Oh? And if I am?”

 

Obviously, from the way Damian’s jaw fell slightly, his jade eyes going wide, that  _ wasn’t _ the answer he was expecting.

 

Tim walked, very slowly, towards him. His heels  _ clicked _ on the polished floor, until he could reach out, drag his finger down Damian’s chest. “Are you jealous, Damian? Are you  _ angry _ thinking that I have a husband that comes home every night and wants to make me  _ scream _ \- and yet while he’s gone, I can have anyone I want?” He leaned a little closer, adding, “I could’ve had your husband, you know. A little work, and I could have Colin wrapped around my finger.”

 

Damian swallowed, before he reached up, covered Tim’s hand in his own fist and  _ squeezed _ . Tim fought down a wince. “Colin would  _ never _ -”

 

“Oh? Really? Because he  _ melted _ under my hands before. And who can blame him? You obviously don’t take care of him.” Tim pulled his hand free. “I’ve told you plenty of times, Damian- maybe you should pay more attention to  _ him _ , than you do to me. Or else you might just come home and I’ve left my scratch marks all over his back.”

 

Tim expected Damian to erupt in  _ rage _ . He was almost hoping for it- with all the pestering and pure annoyance he had given Tim, he wanted to push his every button, until he was well over the edge. And he felt so safe, because Kon  _ knew _ Damian was never TIm’s biggest fan-

 

Except the anger didn’t come. It flashed in Damian’s eyes, and for a brief moment it was pure  _ joy _ for Tim- and then it was gone, and those eyes seemed faded, and Damian glanced away. He shut his mouth in a firm line, choked on a little breath.

 

Tim felt the excitement dying, quickly. He stared, before saying, softer than he meant, “Damian?”

 

“Maybe he does deserve that,” Damian finally said, his voice  _ unsure _ . Tim didn’t think he’d ever heard him sound like that before. “Maybe Colin  _ deserves _ to betray our marriage for you.” Damian shook his head, reaching up to take both his hands through it. “After all, you’re  _ right _ . I’m not there for him, am I? I don’t take care of my husband- I don’t know  _ how _ .”

 

This was  _ not _ what Tim had bargained for, when he’d goaded Damian. But somehow, he couldn’t make himself just shove the other out the door. Instead he sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Close the door,” he said, “obviously, you need to  _ talk _ .”

 

Tim turned, not saying another word, thinking this was  _ crazy _ enough. He headed for the kitchen, began making a pot of coffee. He heard the sound of the front door shutting properly, and then Damian’s heels, on the floor. A glance over his shoulder, and Damian was hoving back, in the doorway.

 

“Sit,” Tim said, nodding towards the table. Damian silently walked over, sat down, as Tim opened the cupboard, pulling down two mugs. He left them on the counter, next to the pot, and walked over himself, settling into one of the chairs, crossing his legs and letting one heel dangle as his dress rode up higher on his legs. “ _ Talk _ .”

 

Damian folded his arms, looked uncomfortable- and Tim could second that feeling. But he couldn’t just let Damian leave now.

 

“I don’t know how to…” Damian paused, sighed, hung his head. “How to  _ take care _ of Colin.”

 

“You don’t know how to have  _ sex _ ?” Damian’s head snapped up, his cheeks flushing, and Tim almost laughed over it. “Damian it’s not  _ difficult _ . I can’t imagine you’ve gone this long and not learned-”

 

“It… hasn’t been  _ that _ long.” He fidgeted, squirming around anxiously. “Colin and I haven’t even been married a year, and… and we did not…” Damian shook his head, looking so  _ embarrassed _ . “Not before we were married-”

 

“ _ Wait _ , you were a virgin?” Tim stared with wide eyes as Damian nodded, watched him bite at his lip. “But…  _ how _ ?” Damian glanced up, frowning, and Tim folded his hands, leaned them onto the table so he could lean closer. “I mean, I understand how but… I guess I just assumed Colin would have been blowing your mind with sex for you to marry him. You’re from very different… lifestyles.”

 

“-tt-” Damian leaned his elbows onto the table, arms crossed as he grasped his own biceps. Defensive, seeming to shrink away. “I married Colin because he was  _ sweet _ and honest with me. Because he was different from the men my father knew. I married him because his smile made me… happy.”

 

As he spoke, Damian began to smile, slightly. And Tim felt something warm, in his belly over it. Like there was something sweet, to this moment. Like he was seeing something  _ true _ in Damian.

 

Maybe it was that little smile, that one moment of sincerity, that had Tim reaching out, offering his hand. Damian glanced down at it, before releasing his hold on himself with one hand, tentatively placing it against Tim’s upturned palm. Tim curled his fingers, gave his hand an affectionate squeeze. “I can’t believe I’m saying this,” he said, “but I can help you.”

 

“How?” Damian sounded almost desperate, and Tim wondered how  _ long _ this had been there, this anxiety coiled inside him? And was  _ that _ why he was so interested in everyone else around him- as a way to simply ignore his own fears?

 

“I’ll show you how easy it is,” Tim said, his thumb rubbing against Damian’s knuckles. “Trust me,  _ one time _ with me, and if you’re a good student, you’ll make Colin’s whole year.”

 

“I…” Damian bit his lip, shook his head. “I couldn’t do that. My marriage-”

 

“Is what you’re doing it for, right?” Damian paused, giving a little nod. “Okay. One time. Whatever you take from it, you take from it.”

 

There was a long silence, the kind that was heavy, had Tim hearing his own breathing and heart beat, until it seemed to echo in his skull. And then, finally, “Alright.” Damian swallowed, cleared his throat. “But only… only because I want to be  _ good _ for him.”

 

Tim squeezed his hand again, before he stood up. He didn’t pull his hand back, simply walked around the table, as Damian leaned back, staring up at him. Wordlessly, Tim leaned over, placed one hand on Damian’s shoulder, got a better view of those jewel like eyes and the perfect way they were always drawn out.

 

He watched those eyes flick to his mouth, like Damian knew what he was thinking, and when they came back to Tim’s own gaze, he leaned down further, pressed his mouth to Damian’s. There was a stretching moment where Damian’s didn’t do a damn thing- but then he was very softly moving his mouth, like he was feeling Tim out, deciding if he  _ wanted _ this.

 

Tim squeezed his shoulder, let his tongue flick just  _ once _ against Damian’s mouth, and it was like a switch was flipped. Suddenly Damian was surging into the kiss, pushing up so fast and so hard that Tim nearly stumbled back away from him. He squeezed his shoulder, losing his rhythm completely, before pulling back, nearly getting Damian’s teeth on his bottom lip.

 

“Slow down,” he chided, and Damian stared up at him with eyes too big for the  _ brat _ he knew. “My face isn’t on the dinner menu.” Damian flushed more, and Tim slid his hand from his shoulder down his arm, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the smooth cotton of his shirt. “Come here.” Carefully, Damian stood up, and Tim pulled him in, hooked an arm around his waist and pressed up flush to him. “You can be excited,” he said, tilting his head, glancing up through thick lashes. “But don’t be  _ too _ eager to start. Make him  _ want _ to excite you.”

 

Tim took Damian’s hand in his other, guiding to to his hip. Damian carefully gripped it, rubbed his fingers over Tim’s dress.

 

“Do you kiss him?” Tim asked, and Damian bit at his lip.

 

“Not… often,” he admitted. “Colin kisses me occasionally.”

 

“Kiss me like you want to kiss him,” Tim said, “but like you want him to feel like he has the power.” Damian hesitated, that silent  _ how _ burning in his eyes, but Tim was just smiling. “Just try, sugar.”

 

The little affection  _ did something _ , Tim could tell. Felt Damian shiver, before he was leaning down slightly, pressing his mouth to Tim’s. It was softer this time, Damian’s mouth gliding against his easily. Tim sighed, let his eyes flutter shut, moving his mouth in an echo of Damian’s. Slowly, Damian was pushing harder, until finally his tongue was tracing Tim’s lips. But when Tim opened, Damian didn’t push in- he flicked his tongue against his lips, and Tim  _ chased _ it.

 

Tim was so sure Damian knew more than he realized.

 

Damian’s hand tightened on his waist, and Tim ground into him, drew a gasp into the kiss. He felt Damian shake a little, and Tim pulled back, puffing a breath against his wet mouth. “Follow me,” he said, untangling and taking his hand. He turned, pulling Damian from the kitchen, into the hallway, and right into the bedroom. He left the door wide open, as he turned, took both of Damian’s hands and walked backwards, towards the bed.

 

Tim jerked him close, at the last second, spun them around and had Damian spilling onto the bed. Damian sprawled out, and Tim crawled right over him, straddling his waist and reaching behind himself, slowly working at the zipper of his dress.

 

“Does Colin fuck you?” Tim asked, as the straps slid further down his shoulders. “Or do you fuck him?”

 

“ _ He fucks me _ .” Damian breathed it, like the idea was  _ exciting _ just in thought, and Tim felt him trying to roll his hips up. He let him, sighing because the friction was nice, as he got his zipper completely open.

 

“And you like it like that?” Damian nodded, and Tim reached back to the front of his dress, carefully sliding it down. He worked the straps off his arms, let it all pool around his waist, arching slightly, showing off pale skin and the shock of pink at his nipples. “Then that’s how we’ll do it.”

 

Damian’s eyes were jerking from his own to his mouth, to his chest, down along his belly- back up again. Like he didn’t know where he wanted to look. “You’re going to fuck me?”

 

“Darling, I’m going to ruin you.” Tim dropped down, rubbed his hand up Damian’s chest, staring at him like he wanted to devour him whole. The same look he’d used countless times, on countless men. And Damian was staring in the  _ same _ way they all day, wanting and shocked and completely willing. “And you’re going to learn from it. Because, remember,” Tim leaned down, breathed into Damian’s ear, “if you don’t take care of your husband, I will.”

 

He pressed his mouth to Damian’s neck, sucked gently, and Damian bucked up. He reached up, got his hands on Tim’s bare back and held tight, as Tim bit at the sensitive skin, dug his teeth in hard enough to leave little indents that would fade. Damian whimpered, dragged his nails up Tim’s back- and it  _ burned _ .

 

Tim hissed into his skin, felt his cock twitching in his panties. “No marks,” he warned, knowing there’d be red lines up his back- and hoping they’d fade, before Kon came home that night. Or he’d have to  _ improvise _ for later. Damian nodded, even as Tim continued to suck at his neck, just enough to turn the skin a rosy red. Damian kept digging into his back, pushing up at him with his hips, until Tim was finally pulling away. He climbed off the bed, and Damian pushed himself up on his elbows, stared with a protest on his lips-

 

Until he saw Tim shimming his dress down over his hips. It fell to the floor, and Tim ran his hands along the waistband of his silken panties, before pushing them down as well. He was half hard, didn’t bother to even try to hide it as he carefully stepped out of his pants and climbed back onto the bed- heels still on.

 

He leaned back into the pillows, digging a heel into the bed so he could arch his hips up a bit, one hand running over a smooth thigh. “Do you use your mouth?”

 

Damian’s cheeks went impossibly dark, and he looked away. Tim giggled over that.  _ Precious _ .

 

“Damian.”

 

“Not… often.” Damian swallowed. “Colin does. It’s always… so good.” Damian gave a little smile, a flash of pure desire in his eyes. “He puts his hands here,” he started, as he sat up, pressed his hands on the inside of his thighs, “holds me like I’m  _ small _ .”

 

Tim bit at his lip. His cock twitched, swelling more as Damian spoke. He almost wanted to see it. He trailed his hand over his thigh again, before wrapping it around the base of his cock. He lifted his other hand, beckoned Damian with a curl of his fingers, and Damian crawled over his legs. Tim cupped his face, rubbed his thumb over his lips, before arching his hips again, offering his cock.

 

“You’re going to learn.” He slid his hand back, to cup the back of Damian’s head. He guided him down further, and Damian braced his hands on the bed, puffing out a breath that hit Tim’s cock in just the right way.

 

“But-”

 

“It’s not hard. Kiss it, like you would my neck.” Damian exhaled a shaky breath, before he pressed his mouth to the side of Tim’s shaft. Carefully, he worked his way down, until Tim was moving his hand, letting Damian mouth at the base. “Good. Now, back up- use your tongue.”

 

Damian moved slowly, paused just before his lips could bump Tim’s glans, his tongue pressing flat to the warm skin. Tim sighed, let his hand slid to the base of Damian’s skull and pushed his head up a bit. Damian gave a little surprised noise, his mouth sliding over Tim’s cockhead, precum smearing along his lips. His tongue moved out of reflex, pushed against the head and gave him a taste of salt.

 

Damian groaned, getting the taste, and Tim forced himself to keep his head still. Damian kissed the head, once, before he was opening his mouth, almost  _ shyly _ sucking it in. Tim sighed, his fingers tangling into Damian’s hair. “That’s it,” he whispered, as Damian sucked very gently. Tim’s other hand wrapped back around his shaft, began to stroke gently. “Push your tongue flat underneath it.”

 

Damian complied, and Tim was able to slide his cock over his tongue, until half his shaft was in Damian’s mouth. He let go, grasped one of Damian’s hands from the bed and brought it to his lap, so it could curl around his cock.

 

“Move with your mouth,” he whispered, easing his hold on Damian’s head. Damian lifted, slowly, his hand following- before Tim was pushing him back down. A little muffled whimper, but Damian did it- and the wet heat was enough to have Tim moaning. “ _ Good _ .”

 

Damian shifted his hips, squirming and pressing his own thighs together. He was lifting his ass, and Tim glanced down him, could see how maybe someone could fall for him like this. How there was an  _ allure _ to how badly he wanted and yet how he didn’t  _ understand _ .

 

Tim tipped his head back, still helping to guide Damian’s movements. He began pushing him down faster, edging Damian further from the comfort he was building. Damian didn’t  _ stop _ , didn’t protest- and Tim felt his belly beginning to tighten, his blood beginning to crackle.

 

He might just-

 

“ _ Damian _ ,” he whispered, and Damian pulled off, sucked in a breath. His lips were cherry-red, slightly swollen, and those eyes were dark, needy. Tim took one glance and was pushing his head back down, rocking his hips up and sliding further into Damian’s mouth. Damian squirmed, nostrils flared as he exhaled, but he worked to keep the rhythm Tim was setting for him, worked to keep taking him in that deep. Tim bit at his lips, felt his thighs shaking as the knot in his belly got tighter, tighter-

 

Until he was tipping his head back, exhaling a moan with a  _ smile _ as he came. His cock throbbed against his tongue, and Damian swallowed, whimpering around it. Tim let up as his orgasm subsided, and Damian pulled off, reaching up to cover his mouth and coughing. Tim watched, through thick lashes, as Damian pulled his palm away. Strings of saliva and cum stretched from his palm to his pretty, semi-abused lips, and Damian eyed the mess, before his mouth opened, and he was pushing his palm back against his mouth, tongue running against his warm palm.

 

“Imagine,” Tim said, working to regain his breathing, “Colin coming in your mouth like that. Imagine how  _ happy _ he’d be to come home and have you get between his legs while he sits on the couch, and you take all the stress from his day.”

 

Damian whimpered into his hand, and Tim felt his head beginning to clear. He shifted, patted the pillow next to him.

 

“Lay down.”

 

Damian was quick to listen- and Tim was telling himself not to get  _ used _ to this. That after this, he was sure Damian could go back to being  _ Damian _ . But for the moment, he’d enjoy it.

 

Damian leaned back, and Tim reached for his pants, getting the zipper on the side and pulling it down. “You know,” he said, peeling them down over his panties slowly. “If you just wore a  _ dress _ , this could be easier. Anyone could just get their hands beneath it…” he paused, rubbed his hand over the obvious shape of Damian’s cock, in his panties- and was happy to see he was hard, at least. “But I imagine if you  _ really _ get excited, these don’t hide much.”

 

Damian bit his lips, lifting his hips, and Tim pulled the waistband of his panties down. Without hesitation, he leaned down, cradled Damian’s cock in his hand and dragged his tongue up along the underside. Damian gasped loudly, and Tim lifted his cock more, got his lips around the head-

 

And then he was easing down the entire shaft, until his mouth was pressed to the curls at Damian’s groin. Damian’s eyes were wide, jaw slack, as Tim lifted back up, only to push quickly back, still taking all of him in. It was  _ easy now _ , with all the practice Tim had- but he still wanted to smile, over the way it seemed to leave Damian’s mind completely useless.

 

He felt Damian’s cock throbbing against his tongue, spilling salty precum that left Tim thirsty. He moaned around it, before he pulled off, tugging at Damian’s clothing again. “Take everything off,” he said, was almost shocked at how quickly Damian’s hands were moving. Tim backed away, watched Damian slip right out of his heels, then lift his legs up straight, pushing his pants and panties up over his thighs, towards his knees. The angle left Tim staring at his ass, and he could only lick his lips.

 

Maybe he understood what Colin saw, a little bit.

 

Damian tossed his clothing to the floor, sat up to work his shirt off. That took a bit longer, but once it was gone Tim reached out, splayed his hand on Damian’s chest and pushed him back down. He loomed over him, stared down into eyes that were dark, were needy, and reached with his other hand, wrapped it around Damian’s cock. He stroked, very slowly, fist tight, and watched as Damian arched, followed his hand as if Tim held his life force, in his hand. When Tim let go, Damian whimpered, but didn’t otherwise beg.

 

“Good boy,” Tim whispered, turning away from him and reaching for the nightstand. He pulled it open, picking up the bottle of lube and popping it open. He was acutely aware of Damian watching him drizzle it over his fingers, before he was reaching between his thighs. “Open up darling,” Tim whispered, and Damian spread his thighs more, lifting his hips as Tim’s cool, slick fingers slid beneath. He pressed two against Damian’s hole, tracing the ring of muscle gently, watching Damian’s eyelids flutter, his lips part as he exhaled. Smiling to himself, Tim eased his fingers in, biting back a gasp because Damian was so  _ hot _ around him. He didn’t do this often, beyond doing it to himself. He let his lovers take him, gave them the illusion of power- and it was so rare that he ever had Kon  _ around _ him…

 

He curled his fingers, once they were settled inside Damian, pushing up against his walls. A moment, and his fingers were rubbing over that sweet spot, and Damian was tossing his head back, howling as he jerked his hips up. Tim’s eyes went wide as he watched Damian’s cock pulse, cum spilling up over his belly. He hadn’t meant to-

 

“You came already,” he whispered, bemused and shocked, and Damian was panting, cheeks so red it was  _ cute _ . Not that Tim would admit that.

 

Damian bit at his lip, gave a little whimper as Tim moved his fingers without thought. “I,” he started, but words were coming  _ hard _ .

 

Tim giggled, but offered a little smile. “Short fuse?” Damian nodded, and Tim leaned down, pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Then I’ll just work you up again. Imagine what it’d do for Colin if you came so quickly and  _ told _ him how good he makes you feel.” Damian gave a little gasp, as Tim began to gently thrust his fingers, his body relaxing again. “Imagine him letting you come in his mouth, and then getting you off on his fingers- and then on his cock.”

 

Damian arched, hands and feet scrambling along the bed, as Tim thrust harder now. He was pliant, relaxed from his orgasm, and Tim’s cock was dripping precum down onto the blanket. He thought he could have dragged it out more- but Tim never said he was patient.

 

He pulled his fingers out, grabbing the lube and turning the bottle over. He poured it along his cock, wrapped his hand around his shaft and stroked, spreading it over heated skin. Damian was watching, eyes still hazy, but when Tim crawled between his thighs Damian opened them wider. He dug his heels into the bed, as Tim grasped one hand over his inner thigh, thumb rubbing to hot, soft skin, as his other held the base of his own cock. He rocked his hips forward, rubbed the wet head of his cock to Damian’s hole, watched him shiver, his tongue dart out over his lips.

 

And when Damian whimpered  _ please _ , Tim was gone. He thrust forward, buried his entire cock in Damian’s ass, had Damian arching high, mouth wide as he screamed. It filled Tim’s head, just over the sound of his own pulse, but all he could do was squeeze Damian’s thigh, try not to focus too hard on the way Damian’s muscle clenched up, around him.

 

“God sugar,” Tim whispered, trying to ease back- but Damian was pushing down, trying to keep him close. Tim giggled, his other hand grabbing Damian’s other thigh, holding them open and stilling him, so he could pull almost entirely out. “Don’t worry,” he mumbled, feeling his hair falling into his face, “I’m not going anywhere yet.”

 

He slammed back forward, and Damian was arching again. The mess on his belly was sliding along towards his sides, leaving his skin shining, and Tim watched his overly sensitive cockhead produce another drop of precum. Damian wasn’t even  _ hard _ again, but Tim thought if he did this right…

 

He thrust again, angling his hips differently. When Damian let out a wail, Tim knew he was exactly where he needed to be. He dug his fingers into Damian’s thighs, thrusting in quick, hard movements, his cock sliding right up against his prostate each time. Damian was shaking around him, body trying to tighten up.

 

“It’s too much,” Damian managed, even as his cock was leaving freshly wet streaks, against his belly. He was half-hard, and Tim didn’t think he’d get passed that point unless he dragged this out- but that was fine.

 

“Is it really?” he asked, as Damian bit his lip. When he eased back, further than before, Damian gave a sharp cry, slamming down on his cock. “Then why won’t you let me stop?”

 

“I… I feel like…” Damian tossed his head back, struggling to breathe, as Tim continued to thrust into him. He didn’t continue, and Tim didn’t think he had the words for it- but Tim understood. Knew that feeling of his aftershocks being dragged into a fresh orgasm, of being  _ right there _ when he wasn’t even hard, when he swore there was no way to come again.

 

“Relax,” he tried to soothe, but it was hard. His own belly was tight, and all he wanted was to give in, to spill inside Damian’s body, ride out his own bliss in that wet heat. “Don’t fight it.”

 

Damian inhaled sharply, spreading his arms out and visibly  _ trying _ . Tim had to give him credit for that. He felt him relaxing slightly, around his cock, and Tim was able to thrust faster,  _ harder _ , justling Damian’s body with each movement. Another wave of precum over his belly, and Damian was giving him all these little noises, with each thrust. Tim smiled, panting now, giving his thighs another squeeze, and the next hit to his prostate had Damian shaking. Tim watched his half hard cock twitch, watched a single bead of pearly cum dribble onto his belly.

 

But he  _ felt _ Damian’s body clenching around him. And the next hit to his prostate had a second bead of cum, and Damian whimpering through it all. The orgasm was long,  _ slow _ , but Tim could see from the blissed out expression on Damian’s face,  _ perfect _ . Damian was still riding it out when Tim finally gave in, groaned and bucked his hips erratically, gasping when he came inside him. Damian squirmed over the feeling, whining softly.

 

Tim stilled his hips, gently rubbing Damian’s thighs, hushing him as he hiccuped in a shallow breath. Carefully Tim ease back, let his cock slide free of Damian’s body, before crawling over him, stretching out on his side on the bed. He watched as Damian simply tried to regain his breathing, staring up at the ceiling- and only when he was sure the other wasn’t going to hyperventilate on him, whispered, “So, think you learned something?”

 

Damian glanced over at him, and Tim dared to reach out, brush his hair back. Damian turned into the movement, kissed at Tim’s wrist- and it was affectionate. Far more so than Tim expected. And he could only wonder, was Damian like this, after sex? Did he become someone  _ open _ , something affectionate and loving? Did he curl up into Colin and let him hold him?

 

Damian never answered, and Tim didn’t mind. He let the silence lapse, until Damian was shifting, obviously uncomfortable. Only then did Tim sit up, begin working his fingers through his hair. “Bathroom is down the hall,” he said, “go clean up, you’ll be more comfortable.”

 

Damian sat up slowly, nodding. He stood up, very carefully, managed to collect his clothing off the floor, his shoes off the bed. Tim watched him leave- naked- before smiling to himself. He worked to clean himself up quickly, before redressing. A quick check in the mirror to fix his hair, and he was heading back into the kitchen.

 

He was pouring the coffee, when he heard the bathroom door opening, and then Damian’s heels, clicking on the floor. He glanced over, and Damian paused timidly in the doorway, rubbing the back of his neck. His hair was still a bit messed up, his cheeks flushed, but he was far more put together.

 

“Come on,” Tim said, picking up the coffee mugs and heading back to the table. “I won’t bite this time. Sit down.” He set one mug in front of an empty chair, then sat down, cradling his own. Damian crossed the room, but was slow to sit down. He squirmed for a moment, and Tim wondered if he was tender, if he had that  _ freshly fucked _ feeling that Tim lived for.

 

Damian wrapped his hands around the coffee, sat there enjoying the warmth as Tim sipped at his. He began to think he simply wouldn’t speak, and really, that was alright, but then Damian offered in a voice that was still slightly wrecked, “Why do you do it?”

 

“Hmm?” Tim asked, sipping at his own.

 

“This. The men. Why.” Tim glanced at Damian, over his mug, and slowly set it down.

 

“You saw how good that was,” Tim offered, smiling, “Imagine that, every day. Sometimes multiple times. And the different ways everyone touches, everyone wants? It’s intoxicating.”

 

Damian frowned, seemed to think on those words. After a moment, he shook his head. “No,” he said, “no, it’s not just that, is it? There’s something else.”

 

Tim paused, his smile slowly fading. He set his mug down, tracing one finger along the table, feeling like Damian shouldn’t be able to ask that. That he should be out of his mind, should be riding out the tail end of bliss and unable to think about anything except his own afterglow. That he shouldn’t see past Tim like that,  _ into him _ .

 

Maybe Damian’s seeming obsession with his life let him read Tim better than he thought.

 

“There’s… power in sex,” Tim admitted. “In having a man weak in the knees for you. These men know the risk. They know I have a husband, they know I have no plans to  _ leave _ . And yet they want, they  _ beg _ . They act as if I am there for their pleasure- but then they beg, and they give and give and  _ give _ until I have the world and they have my shadow.” He grasped his mug again, using it to try and keep his hands steady. “It’s power, Damian. It’s pleasure and it’s bliss and it’s having the world in the palm of my hand.”

 

Damian nodded then, like he understood. “You already have that.”

 

Tim snorted. Undignified and unattractive, but in that moment he didn’t care. “Excuse me?” he asked, “But  _ how _ ? How do I already have that? I spend day after day in this  _ house _ because, while my father learned to accept that his precious  _ son _ feels mostly like a darling daughter, he doesn’t see me beyond that. If I’m going to dress like this, if I’m going to love the way I am, then I’m going to be a  _ woman _ exactly as he sees one- like my mother. In a house. Getting dinner on the table right on time, keeping my home spotless, tending to my husband and looking pretty on his arm. The only power I have is what my husband has.”

 

Tim gripped his mug tighter, his fingers shaking, unable to hide it.

 

“And what power does he have? He goes to work and does whatever my father says. He’s always saying he feels like he’s under his surveillance, like he has to  _ prove _ he’s good enough for his  _ little girl _ . And yet he doesn’t  _ do _ anything about it. He rolls over and  _ takes it _ .” Tim gritted his teeth. “Maybe I want him to get angry. Maybe I want him to show  _ me _ the man he is. Maybe I want him to take all the power I’ve discovered and lock it away.”

 

Damian was watching him, and Tim quickly clamped his mouth shut, realizing he’d said too much. Far too much.

 

“You want him to find out,” Damian said, the smallest smile on his face. Tim swallowed thickly.

 

“No,” he said- but it was convincing. Even to himself. “Damian, you can’t-”

 

“-tt-” Damian huffed, “I cannot  _ now _ . I would be… compromised, just as you are.” He glanced down. “But I only did it  _ for _ Colin. So we are clear.”

 

And not because it had completely blown his mind, Tim was sure.  _ Absolutely _ . “Then you’ll keep my secret.” Damian nodded, and Tim relaxed a little, lifted his mug back up and took a long drink of coffee.

 

After Damian finally left, and Tim had cleaned the kitchen up, switching the coffee out to make a fresh pot, he moved back to the bedroom. He made sure the bed was neatly made, before settling in at his vanity, pulling his diary out. He flipped open to a fresh page, dated it, and began to exercise of recording his day, of how he had gotten Damian, of all people, into his bed.

 

He took his time, dragging it on, pausing to read bits, to smile to himself and remember how  _ easy _ Damian was to get off. And maybe he wished him some luck, when it came to his own marriage bed. Maybe he hoped Damian  _ had _ learned a thing or two.

 

He told himself it was  _ strictly _ for Colin’s sake.

 

When he was done, Tim idly flipped through the diary, reading bits and pieces, smiling at memories. He knew he should put it back, that it was getting late, and yet he left it open, flipping through for no reason. Even when he heard the front door, the sound of Kon carefully getting his shoes off, he left it open, staring down at a page describing one of his first times with Dick, earlier that summer.

 

“Sweetheart?” he heard Kon calling- and only when he appeared in the bedroom doorway did Tim flip the diary shut. Kon smiled warmly at him, walking over and stooping over, kissing his hair. “There you are. Reading?”

 

“Nothing exciting,” Tim lied, and Kon didn’t push. He stroked a hand through Tim’s hair affectionately.

 

“I smell coffee. Having an afternoon cup?”

 

“Already did,” Tim said, folding his hands over the diary. “Damian was over.”

 

Kon arched a brow over that. “ _ Damian _ ?” Tim nodded. “And… he went home in one piece, right?”

 

Tim giggled. “Of course. He left a little while ago. We had a good talk.” Tim leaned over, against Kon. “I started a fresh pot, thought you might want a cup.”

 

“You’re an angel.” Kon stooped over again, this time kissing Tim’s lips softly. “I would love one. Hell of a day, sweetheart. Hell of a day.”

 

Tim pulled open his drawer, replaced the diary right in front of Kon’s eyes. He stood up, taking his arm and turning him, towards the kitchen. “Come tell me all about it,” he said, squeezing affectionately, lovingly. And telling himself that Damian was wrong, so very,  _ very _ wrong.

 

He didn’t want Kon to find it. To open it. To read it.

 

Didn’t want Kon infuriated for a moment, before he was  _ determined _ to take all the power Tim had found, and make it his own.

 

No, no this had to remain Tim’s secret. It  _ had _ to.


End file.
